


Answering Machine

by domUNIQUE



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domUNIQUE/pseuds/domUNIQUE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss left without even saying goodbye. Will Peeta still hang on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answering Machine

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the song Austin by Blake Shelton. I think there's already another fic out there someone inspired by this song also, but I hope you'll give this fic a chance!

Peeta’s POV

“Hey Peet, check it out. Hot girl by the bar.”

I turned my head in the direction Finnick pointed to. There’s a girl there in a super tight glittering dress. It’s so short that I’m sure if she bends over just a little, too much will be seen for my liking. Yeah, her body is pretty amazing; long legs, curvy figure, and a modest-sized chest. She has long dark blonde hair that almost reaches her ribs, and beautiful piercing green eyes.

I turn back to my friend and shrug. Those aren’t the eyes I want looking back at mine.

“Dude, you have got to let her go.” Finnick says with a slight head shake.

It’s been almost a year since I last saw her. Since I last saw the girl who stole my heart.

I thought we were good. We were dating for three years. I met her in the bakery my dad owned. I was at the counter, stacking freshly baked bread when she came in. I heard the bell above the front door ring, so I put on my usual smile for the customers. But when my blue eyes met her grey ones, I couldn’t even imagine how dorky my face must have looked to her.

But I think she didn’t mind since she didn’t move either. We were locked like that. I think a whole minute passed until I finally found my voice.

“Good morning, miss. What could I do for you?”

That was when I first saw her cute smile, a smile I later figured out that was only for me. “Hi, do you have some chocolate chip cookies?”

To this day I cannot understand how and what happened next. I just took one step to the right, towards the cookies, and fell flat on my face. I should have been extremely embarrassed. But before I could process what happened, she already jumped the counter to help me. She turned me so I could lie on my back while she put my head on her lap.

“Are you okay? That was a pretty nasty fall.”

I stared up at her. I was looking into those pools of grey that went perfectly with her olive skin tone. I think I didn’t answer her for a long time since all of a sudden her brows were furrowed and concern was evident on her face. I tried to talk then but she started calling for someone to help.

“What’s going on?” My dad asked when he heard her, followed by one of my brothers; Pyson.

“I think he hit his head, bad. He couldn’t answer me.” She answered.

Pyson immediately pulled me up and helped me to the back. My dad stayed up front to help her with the cookies. Py grabbed some ice and wrapped them in cloth as a make-shift ice pack for my head. I was still looking at the door, trying to get a glimpse of her when I heard Py chuckle. When I looked at him, he had a knowing smirk on his face.

“Well, you messed that up.” He said as he crossed his flour covered arms over his chest.

“What?” I was still pretty flustered.

“You like that girl.” He says matter-a-factly, “But instead of playing it cool, you fell. And you should have had it going for yah when she tried to help you but you lost your shit and didn’t do anything about it.”

I didn’t know what to say to that. I always appreciated my brothers. It was like we always knew what was going on with each other. We didn’t need words much. We’re close like that. And with Py saying that while she was out in front, I had no idea what to do.

So I did the first thing I thought of. I ran to the front.

That wasn’t such a good idea too. I really did hit my head pretty hard. What was more disappointing though was that she already left.

I felt Py slap me on the shoulder. “Don’t worry little brother. Not just anyone would jump a counter for you.” He said with a wink and went back to the back. Even my dad had a smile on his face when he looked at me. But all I felt was dread, that I messed it up and lost my chance.

I couldn’t concentrate much that day. Everytime the bell above the door rang, I would hope she came back. But of course that was too much to hope for.

The next day, it was my turn to be at the back. I was icing a wedding cake when Pyson called for me.

“What?” I asked a bit irritated, I don’t like being disturbed when in the zone. But boys will be boys, I suppose.

When I looked up, expecting a smirking Pyson, I see a teasing Pyson with a very shy girl on the opposite end of the counter.

“Hey.” She says as she tucks a stray hair behind her ear.

I didn’t know what to say. I’m usually pretty good with words, but she suddenly got me so tongue tied. I was still thinking of what to say when Pyson nudged me with his shoulder as he passed. “I think it’s time for your break.”

I directed her to one of the empty tables. Before I could get a word in, she said “I was just here to check up, you know? It was a pretty nasty fall and all…and I…I was just, you know. Wondering if you were okay…or not…I don’t kn- wait! You didn’t ask me why I’m here. I’m so sorry, I’m blabbering.” She had the cutest blush on her cheeks as she looked away from me.

All I could think then, how sweet she was to come back and check up on me. I didn’t want to mess up some more so I said, “Why don’t we rewind? Hi, I’m Peeta Mellark.” That was the second time I saw that smile, my smile.

I will never forget that day.

“It’s not that simple Finn.”

“What’s not simple about it? She left you. Out of nowhere, poof! Gone! Move the fuck on.”

I let out a sigh. Yeah, it should be that simple. But it’s not. I loved her. I still love her. I keep hoping that she’d come back to me like the day in the bakery. She always comes back for me.

I know, I know. I’m pathetic. Wishing that this girl who only left me a note saying she had to go, would come back to my welcoming arms. But I can’t give up on her. She made me happy. She made me feel whole. She made me feel alive.

“I’m sorry.” Finnick says after I didn’t answer him. “I know it’s hard, so fucking hard. But it’s been a year si-“

“Almost a year.” I cut him off.

He lets out a sigh and continues. “It’s been almost a year since you last heard from her. Do you really think she’ll come back? Out of nowhere?”

“She did leave out of nowhere. What makes you think she won’t have the same idea when she comes back?” I try to joke, even though it hurts so much inside.

“If she comes back.” Finn corrects. I’d rather he didn’t. “I’m not trying to hurt you, Peet. I just don’t want you to be in denial all your life. Please, think about it?”

It’s my turn to let out a sigh as I run my hand on my face up to my hair. “Yeah, okay.”

After a few more beers and small talk, I call it a night. I grab my helmet and head out to my bike. She didn’t like it much when I used it; I guess this is my way of rebelling. I even sold my car just recently.

When I arrive to my building and up to my apartment, I do the first thing I do everytime I come home. I check my answering machine for messages. There’s only one, asking about the car.

Feeling defeated, I sit at the edge of my bed with my head in my hands.

_Why can’t I get over you? It hurts so much everytime I think about you._

I reach for her photo beside on my bedside table. It was taken on our third date. We were at the park, having a picnic. It was one of those days that nothing could go wrong. Our relationship continued to be like that; next to perfect.

Until the accident. It was little over a year ago. Before she left.

We were in her apartment, just having fun and watching a movie. Well, as much watching a person can do while sucking lips with the other. Then the phone rang. It was the phone call no one ever expects or anticipates to get. I answered it since she was so stubborn to stop.

She was always such a stubborn girl.

The person on the other end asked for her. After she let out a frustrated huff, she finally agreed to take the phone.

What happened next is still a blur.

She didn’t say anything else after the usual “hello”. She just dropped the phone and ran to the door. She wasn’t thinking clearly, she was so frantic looking for her keys. When I finally got a good hold on her to ask her what was wrong, the look on her face broke my heart. I would never forget her tear-filled eyes were. Or how her lips quivered in utter devastation and sorrow.

She shook her head. She then found her keys, bit I grabbed them from her.

“You are not driving like that. Tell me where we’re going.”

She closed her eyes as she said, “St. Benedict’s Hospital.”

That’s when I knew. It had to be something that involved her family. They were all so tightly knitted together.

I was so nervous the first time she introduced me to them. They invited us to have dinner in their house in the suburbs to meet “the man who turned their daughter into a city girl”. At first I thought they would be so mad because she rented an apartment to be closer to me. I would have invited her to live with me, but I think it was too soon.

Luckily for me though, her family was not what I was expecting at all. I thought they would tear me limb from limb because she left home to be in the city. But they were so nice to me. I already felt like part of the family. I will never forget her dad’s words to me right before we left.

_I’m glad my girl found the right man to give her love to._

Almost every weekend since we would have dinner with them.

When we arrived at the hospital, we were prepared for anything. We rushed to the front desk and were told to wait in the waiting area. She was so scared. So vulnerable. The girl I knew to be brave in any situation was lost.

Even I felt lost. We didn’t know what happened exactly then. And I wasn’t about to upset her by asking what was said earlier on the phone. So all I did was hold her close to me. That was all I could do as we waited. Finally, after three hours a doctor approached us.

Her parents and little sister were in a car accident.

No one made it.

I saw my girl break that night.

I saw her cry before. We have had fights, no couple is perfect. But I never saw her so broken before. She loved her family so much, and just like that, they were gone.

She left me a week after their funeral.

I check the time, it’s almost midnight. Time to change my voice mail.

“If you’re calling about the car, I’m sorry but I already sold it. If it’s Tuesday, I’m out bowling. If you have a message for me, you know what to do after the beep…” I take a breath before I continue, “P.S. If this is Katniss…I still love you.”

Katniss’ POV

“Brainless! For crying out loud! Just fucking call him already!” Johanna screams from across the room.

I’ve been holding the phone for I don’t know how long now. I keep dialling his first three numbers, but then I just can’t continue. I freak out. A lot of thoughts flow through my head when I dial his numbers. Maybe he changed his number. Maybe he’ll scream at me through the phone. Maybe he won’t even pick it up.

Even worse. What if a girl picks up the phone?

It’s almost been a year since I freaked…since I made the biggest mistake of my life.

Peeta Mellark. He was the most amazing boyfriend any girl could want. But I let it all go.

I was so stupid. But I didn’t know what else to do. When my family…died…I had a constant battle in my head. I felt so broken. I love my family so much, and out of nowhere they were just gone. Then I thought, if that could happen to my family, it could happen to Peeta too. Not necessarily die. But he could also leave me, just like that. I couldn’t handle it. I just freaked.

I was in his apartment. I was still grieving, mourning, wrapped up in one of Peeta’s warm blankets on his couch. Then out of nowhere I just got up and packed all of my things. I didn’t even think about what I was doing. I just left him a note. I was such a bitch. I just left him.

I was so scared that he’d one day disappear from my life, I decided if he wouldn’t be part of my life anymore, it would be on my own terms. I know, it’s stupid. But I was just so scared, so broken, so fragile, so vulnerable. I hated feeling that way. And I especially hated Peeta suffering because I was hurting. He deserved so much more.

So I left.

During the cab ride, I knew then and there that I made the biggest mistake of my life. But I was so stubborn, so prideful; I kept telling myself that it was all going to be worth it. That he’s going to forget me, move on and be happy. And that I’ll somehow live through the pain.

I never did though.

I tried everything to forget. But all I’ve achieved is a numbing feeling. I discovered though I had a talent for archery. I focus all my time on sports now. Actually, I discovered its distracting powers because of my roommate, Johanna Mason. She’s a physical trainer in a gym. She couldn’t handle my “rough days” so she suggested I try working out and shit. I’m pretty good at running, too. Everyday, rain or shine, I start and end my days with a five kilometre run. It helps keep my mind empty. Running and archery have been my saviors throughout my time without the man with strong firm arms that wrap around me when I’m sad or hurt.

Now, even with running and archery, it’s all too much. I need him. I need my baker, my painter, my love. But I don’t even know if he still remembers me. If he does, maybe he’s even angry with me. I wouldn’t blame him though.

All of a sudden my reverie has been broken because of Johanna snatching the phone from my hands. “Give that back!”

“Are you gonna call him?” She holds up the phone, “Or should I?”

Shit.

“Give me back the phone, Jo.” I snarl. I can’t let her call him. I…I don’t know what to do!

“I’ll give it back if you frickin’ call him. You’ve been obsessing over him for weeks now! You won’t know if he’s moved on until you CALL HIM! So, you know what you should do? Hm? I don’t know, maybe…CALL HIM!”

Johanna has some pretty healthy lungs. And okay, she’s right. I take a deep breath, and dial.

_Ring…ring_

Okay, this is it. I can do this.

_Ring…beep_

Great, voicemail.

“If you’re calling about the car, I’m sorry but I already sold it. If it’s Tuesday, I’m out bowling with Finn. If you have a message for me, you know what to do after the beep…P.S…If this is Katniss…I still love you.”

I can’t breathe.

“Katniss, you okay?”

No, I’m not okay. Jo never uses my real name unless it’s really serious. And God, this is _serious_. He still loves me. Peeta Mellark…still…loves me. Me. Katniss Everdeen. The selfish bitch who left him without warning.

I think I dropped the phone since I’m clutching my fists so hard, they’re starting to hurt. And I still can’t breathe. Oh God, I forgot how to breathe!

_Slap!_

“What the fuck, Jo!” I cup my stinging cheek.

“You weren’t breathing, Brainless! What happened?”

I don’t know what to say. So I just pick up the phone and dial his number again. Jo looks beyond irritated when I push the phone into her direction. But after I hear his faint voice disappear, her face is unreadable for a second as she looks away.

She stays silent for a while longer so I finally decide to break the silence, “He…I…” But I just stutter.

“Damn. He’s too good.” She finally looks at me, and she smirks. “Must be as brainless as you.”

Peeta’s POV

Finn just called me, making sure we’re still on for the ball game tomorrow. Of course I wouldn’t miss it for anything. But with my sullen mood these past few days, I wouldn’t blame him for doubting me.

Just yesterday, while we were at the bakery since Finnick also works there now, I got into a spat with one of the costumers. It wasn’t really a big deal. It was an accident. A customer was in a rush then knocked down some freshly baked bread. Luckily, nothing physical happened. I was just so frustrated. I guess the date marking a year of Katniss’ leave is tearing at me.

. . . . . .

After the game, we head to our usual bar. I don’t remember much about the game. All I could think about was Katniss. I know our team lost, so at least I have a reason for my sour mood.

“Hey, I was wondering if you were free for the weekend.”

I look up from my beer. Finn looks hopeful and worried.

This weekend marks the year.

I wasn’t planning on doing anything really. Maybe just mope around my apartment.

I’m about to make up an excuse but Finn beats me to it. “I was hoping we’d have a guy’s night out. Not like at a club or anything. You remember my dad’s lake house? I asked him if we could use it this weekend. Marvel and Cato are coming.”

I take another swig at my beer, thinking about it. I guess it would be better having my mind on other things.

“I’ll think about it.” To Finnick, that already means yes.

Immediately a triumphant grin spreads across his face. We finish our beers and head on home.

. . . . . .

To Finn’s credit, the weekend was pretty fun. Their lake house is amazing. One part was made purely of glass walls, so you could see everything. That was my favourite. I spent almost all my free time there, watching the sunset.

The guys were pretty cool. They all knew about the anniversary. Lucky for me, they did everything they could to keep my mind off her.

We went finishing, that wasn’t the brightest of ideas. We were in for less than half an hour and we couldn’t take it anymore. It was so boring. To fill the silence, we kept chugging on beers until we were full on drunk. We were so clumsy, Marvel fell off the boat twice. Needless to say, we didn’t catch anything.

Upon arriving home, I do first what I usually do. Check my voice mail.

One message.

Before the weekend, I changed it again. It’s been a habit of mine now, making sure it’s updated. Just in case.

Before I could think anything about the message or who it’s from, my heart stops.

It’s her. It’s her angelic voice on the other line.

Katniss.

She doesn’t say anything else other than her number. So I guess the message is pretty clear.

_Call me._

Katniss’ POV

“Oh God he’s not gonna call me. Jo, it was stupid! I should have said something more. I should have told him I was sorry. I should have told him I sti-“

SLAP!

“Would you fucking calm down!” Jo screams as I cradle my stinging cheek. Her slapping me has been happening to often for my liking. “His message said he was away for the weekend and will be back on Sunday afternoon! Is it Sunday afternoon? No! It’s still fucking early in the morning! So why don’t you keep your mouth shut while I go back to sleep, okay Brainless?!”

Jo stomps off to her room, while I stand here in the middle of the living room waiting on a call I’m not sure is going to happen.

The rest of the day goes agonizingly slow. Waiting for Peeta to call back is reminding me of the dreaded phone call I had over a year ago. I keep telling myself it’s not the same. That call wasn’t expected and unwanted. This call, I don’t know what to say about it. I mean I don’t even know if he’s going to call.

I can only hope.

It’s almost five in the afternoon, and the sun is going down. I’m about to give up, until I hear the most amazing thing in world; the phone ringing. I want to say that I’m not getting my hopes up, but that would be a lie. I am hoping so badly that it’s him that when I pick up I don’t even wait for him to say hello. I let it all out.

“If you’re calling about my heart, it’s still yours Peeta. I’m so sorry for what I did. You have no idea how sorry I am. It took me so long to realize where I truly belonged. It took me so long to see that I was meant to be with you. And if you haven’t figured it out yet, this isn’t a machine. This is Katniss…and Peeta…I still love you.”

I was wrong, the phone wasn’t the most amazing thing I could hear.

“I love you too, Katniss. I love you so much.” I can practically hear his tears flowing down his cheeks, like mine right now.

“I’m coming home, Peeta.” I cry into the receiver.

“I’ll be here. Always.”


End file.
